1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and in particular, to a display device of which the mechanical strength of a display panel, being vulnerable to impact, and using a thin glass substrate, on which a thin film transistor and a color film are formed, and a transferred thin film transistor layer, has been improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic electroluminescence display device (organic EL display device), have been put into practical use. Also, portable telephones and portable information terminals, into each of which one of these display devices is built, have also been provided. In a display device of recent years, in order to promote a reduction in thickness, reduction in weight, and increase in flexibility of the display device, the practice is that a thin glass substrate in JP-A-2008-39866, or the like, and a plastic substrate in JP-A-2008-89994, or the like, are used as a substrate material forming the display device.
Also, as shown in JP-A-2008-89994 or the like, a display device is also proposed which deforms flexibly by, after forming a functional element, such as a thin film transistor (TFT), on a glass substrate, removing the glass or reducing it into a thin film, and reattaching the functional element to a plastic substrate.
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic EL display device, is not only configured of one substrate but, for example, as shown in FIG. 1, with a display panel of the liquid crystal display device, as well as a glass substrate (GS (CF)) on which a color filter is formed being disposed opposed to a glass substrate (GS (TFT)) on which a thin film transistor (TFT) is formed, a seal member SE is disposed on the perimeter of the substrates, thus sealing a liquid crystal LC. Furthermore, a structure is such that polarizing plates PP1 and PP2 are attached to surfaces of the substrates with adhesives AD1 and AD2 respectively. Also, in the organic EL display device too, as in JP-A-2007-335365, a configuration is employed wherein polarizing plates are attached to a display panel.
In this way, in a display device, it is necessary that a plurality of plate-like bodies are layered one on another, causing a further increase in the thickness of a display panel configuring the display device. For this reason, it is necessary to still further reduce the thickness of a glass substrate and a plastic substrate, further weakening the mechanical strength of the display panel. In particular, a display device having this kind of display panel is weakened in impact strength, which has become a major problem in a case of using the display device in an instrument, such as a portable telephone or a portable information terminal, which is highly likely to suffer a variety of impacts.